The Burden Of Debt
by Lalill
Summary: Nach dem Krieg kehrt Draco Malfoy zurück nach Hogwarts - zurück in ein neues und doch altes Leben. Die Schuld seiner Untätigkeit in vielen Situationen lastet schwer auf ihm, doch eine Begegnung mit Luna, die beinahe ein Jahr lang in seinem Zuhause gefangen gehalten worden war, gibt ihm eine zweite Chance und die Möglichkeit alles aus einem anderen Winkel zu betrachten: Lunas Winkel


The burden of debt = Die Last der Schuld (in etwa)  
-.-.-.-

 _[...] And forgive us our trespasses.  
As we forgive those who trespass against us.[...]_

Draco Malfoy beschleunigte seine Schritte, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und eilte eine schmale Treppe zu seiner linken hinauf.  
Seit dem letzten Jahr hatte sich vieles verändert. Oder eigentlich, eigentlich hatte sich alles verändert.

Auch Hogwarts. Der Krieg, die Geschehnisse, das Schicksal des Einzelnen – es hatte die Schüler verändert, hatte seine Freunde verändert, hatte die dämlichen Gryffindors verändert und sogar die Lehrer.  
Nun ja, zumindest die Lehrer, die noch da waren. Lehrer wie McGonagall oder Flitwick oder Sprout … aber nicht Snape, denn Snape war tot.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Snape jemals auch nur ein bisschen gekannt hatte und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er ihn je wirklich gemocht hatte und ob er seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer hassen oder in Ehren halten sollte.

Und weil das alles so unglaublich undurchschaubar und kompliziert war, hatte er beschlossen, die Worte seiner Mutter, die gesagt hatte, dass Snape ein guter Mensch gewesen war, hinzunehmen und es so für sich stehen zu lassen. Zumindest erst mal.

Gemeinsam mit einigen anderen aus seinem alten Jahrgang wiederholte Draco das siebte Schuljahr und obwohl er wirklich kein Freund von Büchern, Pflanzenumtopfen und dem Kochen irgendwelcher Tränke war, gab er sich Mühe.  
Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden, während er vor Professor McGonagalls Büro stehen blieb und tief seufzend die Hand hob, um anzuklopfen.

Ja, er gab sich Mühe in der Schule um einen halbwegs passablen Schulabschluss in der Tasche zu haben. Er strengte sich – zumindest manchmal, wenn ihn mal gerade nicht wieder alle Motivation zum Lernen verlassen hatte – an, genauso, wie es ihm seine Eltern eingebläut hatten.  
Seine Mutter redete ununterbrochen davon, wie wichtig ein Schulabschluss ausgerechnet für ihn sei.  
Gerade für ihn, der sich entgegen aller Erwartungen, die er in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, nicht mehr auf die guten Beziehungen seines Vaters und das Ansehen, sowie die Mittel und Wege seiner Familie würde verlassen können.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass der Name Malfoy keine verängstigten und ehrfurchtsvollen Gesichter mehr hervor rief und es ärgerte ihn, dass all die Vorzüge, die er durch den Stand seiner Familie sein Leben lang in der Zauberergesellschaft innegehabt hatte, nun von einem auf den anderen Tag verpufft zu sein schienen.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass all das nicht von einem auf den anderen Tag geschehen war, doch für Draco fühlte es sich so an.  
Das einzige, was ihn noch mehr ärgerte war die Tatsache, dass er letzten Endes das genaue Gegenteil von allem erreicht hatte, was er hatte erreichen wollen.  
Seiner Familie wurden verächtliche und abwertende Blicke, statt ehrfurchtsvollen Gesichtszügen entgegen geschleudert, er hatte NICHT auf der Gewinnerseite des Krieges gestanden, sondern war sogar als Kriegsverbrecher angeklagt worden, der Reichtum seiner Familie war um beinahe die Hälfte geschrumpft, seit sein Vater gezwungen gewesen war, einen großen Teil des Wiederaufbaus von Hogwarts zu finanzieren, sein Zuhause, an dem so viele Kindheitserinnerungen hingen, war als Kriegsschauplatz deklariert worden und war nach eingehender Untersuchung des Ministeriums für die Öffentlichkeit in eine Art Museum verwandelt worden (der Grund, weswegen sie gezwungen gewesen waren, in ein anderes Manor umzuziehen) und zu allem Elend wurden Potter, Granger und die ganzen Wieselkinder mehr gefeiert denn je.

Der krönende Abschluss war eigentlich nur, dass er genau genommen auch noch in der Schuld von Potter, Weasley und Granger stand, weil sie ihm zwei Mal während des Kampfes das Leben gerettet hatten.  
Ach und natürlich war er mittlerweile gemeinhin als Feigling bekannt, weil er die Folter von Hermine Granger in seinem Wohnzimmer „zugelassen" hatte – als hätte er irgendeine Wahl gehabt – und natürlich, weil er versucht hatte, Dumbledore zu töten und stattdessen Katie Bell für eine lange Zeit ins St. Mungos befördert hatte.

Nein, die glorreichen Zeiten waren wirklich vorbei für Draco Malfoy.  
Entgegen seines Bedürfnisses nach Aufmerksamkeit verhielt er sich daher außerordentlich still. Und zwar, wann immer er konnte.  
Er vermied es wirklich Aufmerksamkeit in jeglicher Form auf sich zu ziehen, denn er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie sie über ihn dachten.  
Unnötig zu sagen, dass er es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, sich bei Potter und Anhängsel für irgendetwas, was geschehen war, zu bedanken.  
Er verspürte weder das Bedürfnis danach, noch würde sein Stolz diesen letzten Todesstoß verkraften.

Er hatte einfach beschlossen unauffällig zu sein, niemanden zu beleidigen, wenn andere in Hörweite waren und vor allem ging er all jenen aus dem Weg, die ihn an den Krieg erinnerten. Und das war zum Glück leichter, als es sich anhörte, denn bis auf Ginny Weasley und einige andere waren hauptsächlich die älteren Schüler involviert gewesen und von denen holte nur eine Handvoll das siebte Schuljahr nach.

Die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro öffnete sich und ließ ihn ein.

Er versuchte sich in der Schule Mühe zu geben, ja. Aber er schaffte es nicht immer und so hatte ihm Professor McGonagall Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, weil er seine Hausaufgaben drei Male hintereinander vergessen hatte.  
Oder eher, weil er, anstatt Hausaufgaben zu machen, alleine in der Bibliothek rum geeiert war und in phlegmatisch anmutender Haltung wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve im Sessel gehangen und depressiv vor sich hin starrend die Wassertropfen dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie feine Linien auf die Scheiben malten.  
Die Bibliothek war zwar nicht sein Lieblingsort und die Gefahr auf Granger zu treffen war oft ziemlich hoch, aber es gab Zeiten in denen er die Blicke im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins einfach nicht mehr ertrug.

Professor McGonagall erklärte ihm, dass er zusammen mit „Miss Lovegood", die ebenfalls nachsitzen musste, Bücher in der Bibliothek zurück sortieren sollte und schickte ihn gleich darauf umgehend in Begleitung von Filch in die Räume der Bibliothek zu Madame Pince.  
Es war früher Abend, doch die Bibliothek war recht leer und Draco betrachtete mehr als mutlos die turmhohen Bücherstapel zu seinen Füßen.  
Madame Pince hielt ihm gerade einen Vortrag über die Handhabung von Büchern und der Umsicht, die er walten lassen sollte, während er nur daran denken konnte, dass er die Bücher sowieso einfach grob in die Regale stopfen würde, als Luna Lovegood sich neben ihn stellte.

Er hatte es geahnt. Seine Hände wurden schwitzig, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und das beklemmende Gefühl von Scham und Angst, das ihn so oft einholte, kehrte zurück.  
Er wusste nicht genau, wo vor er Angst hatte, doch vermutlich war es das Zusammentreffen an sich, das ihn so reagieren ließ.  
Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er in seinem warmen, übergroßen Bett gelegen, eingekuschelt zwischen Massen an Kissen, wohl wissend und es vollkommen ignorierend, dass sie und Mr. Ollivander unter sehr unschönen Bedingungen tief unten in den Kerkern gefangen waren und nur den eisigen Kerkerboden und die Erinnerungen an schönere Zeiten zum Schlafen gehabt hatten.  
Dort unten war es feucht, kalt und moderig gewesen.  
Es war schmutzig gewesen, hatte gestunken und sie hatten dort unten nur selten eine warme Mahlzeit oder überhaupt genug zu essen und etwas zum Anziehen bekommen.

Draco hatte es vermieden dort hinunterzugehen.  
Er hatte vergessen wollen, dass dort unten Menschen lebten und gefangen waren.  
Ein Mensch in seinem Alter.  
Wann immer er gezwungen gewesen war hinunterzugehen, hatte er die Gefangenen ignoriert, hatte versucht so zu tun, als seien sie nicht da.  
Und mit einem Schlag, der ihm eiskalt in die Glieder fuhr, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er nicht einmal wusste, was sie dort unten tatsächlich erlebt hatte.  
Waren andere Todesser – andere als er selbst und Wurmschwanz – je dort unten gewesen?Hatten sie sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Gefangenen zu foltern oder … Ihr andere Dinge anzutun?

In seinen Ohren rauschte es, sein Atem ging schneller und ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.  
Sein Körper schien die Schuld, die sein Geist nicht wahrhaben zu wollen schien, auszuschwitzen und erst, als er sah, dass Madame Pince Mund sich nicht mehr bewegte, nahm er wie in Trance einige Bücher in die Arme und flüchtete zwischen die hohen Regale, die ihm Schutz vor ihr und sich selbst zu bieten schienen.  
Jedes Mal bevor er sich neue Bücher zum Wegsortieren suchte, sah er vorher nach, ob Luna Lovegood ebenfalls gerade dabei war, sich neue Bücher zu holen.

Mit aller Aufmerksamkeit, die er aufbringen konnte, achtete er darauf, nicht in ihre Nähe zu kommen, arbeitete schnell und mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte diesen Abend so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
In seiner eiligen Trance hatte er sie schon beinahe ausgeblendet, als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihm den Schreck seines Lebens bescherte.  
Da ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als seine Bücher weiter einzusortieren, musste er dort stehen bleiben und hoffen, dass sie wieder gehen würde.  
Doch sie blieb, stellte ebenfalls ein paar Bücher in das Regal zu seiner linken und half ihm bei seinem Stapel, der einfach nicht zu schrumpfen schien.  
Er blickte sie nicht an, wusste aber, dass die Röte auf seinen Wangen nur allzu deutlich sichtbar sein musste.

„Ich verzeihe dir", sagte sie mit einem Mal leise und ihre Stimme hörte sich verträumt und ernst an.  
Er blickte automatisch auf, während sein ganzer Körper sich bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme verkrampft hatte.  
Sie lächelte ihn etwas entrückt an, fokussierte jedoch eindeutig sein Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder seinem Bücherstapel zuwandte.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, das wollte er tatsächlich.  
Aber die Worte waren irgendwie nicht da und seine Stimme schien einen plötzlichen, stummen Tod gestorben zu sein.  
Also ignorierte er sie. Wie immer.  
Und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich in den Krieg hinein entwickelt, aber offenbar noch nicht aus dem Krieg heraus entwickelt hatte.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich noch immer ich bin", sagte Luna leise und schien seine Ignoranz ihr gegenüber ihrerseits vollkommen zu ignorieren.  
„Als ich dort unten war, als ich so viele Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Monate mit Mr. Ollivander in eurem … Kellerkerker oder Kerkerkeller war, da habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich noch immer ich bin oder nicht. Ob ich nur eine neue Version meines alten Ichs oder daraus resultierend ein vollkommen neues Ich war …"

Draco hielt nicht inne und fragte sich, warum sie ihm das erzählte.  
Sicher erwartete sie irgendeine Reaktion, aber er war noch nicht so weit.

„Wir verändern uns täglich, andauernd. Jeder Augenblick, jeder Moment macht uns um eine Erfahrung reicher oder manchmal auch ärmer und sorgt für eine manchmal nur minimale, manchmal größere Veränderung unseres Ichs", fuhr sie ungerührt fort.  
„Denn das ‚Ich' als Ist-Zustand scheint nicht zu existieren, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt. Der Zustand des eigenen Ichs wandelt sich fortlaufend und permanent und ich denke, das ist der Hauptgrund, warum sich Menschen nicht klassifizieren und beschreiben lassen. Das ist der Grund aus dem ich niemandem etwas über mich selbst erzählen könnte, weil ich dafür doch wahrscheinlich niemals genug Informationen über mich haben werde! Mit jedem Wort, das meinen Mund verlässt, wäre ich wieder einen Schritt weiter in meiner Entwicklung des eigenen Ichs und hätte die Entwicklungen, die kurz davor geschehen sind noch nicht einmal reflektieren können."

Draco hatte in seinem einer leichten Panikattacke ähnelndem Zustand nicht alles mitbekommen, was sie gesagt hatte, aber er glaubte zumindest die Grundaussage ihres Monologes verstanden zu haben.

Nur warum zur Hölle erzählte sie ihm das? Warum redete sie überhaupt mit ihm? War ihr nicht langsam klar, dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte? Dass er es nur vergessen wollte?  
Ihm war egal, ob sie diese Sachen durch irgendwelche Gespräche besser verarbeiten konnte oder sonst was. Da gab es doch sicherlich bessere Personen als ihn selbst.  
Als sie nichts weiter sagte, ihn jedoch unentwegt ansah, während er weiter Bücher in Regale quetschte, warf er ihr schließlich ein paar kurze Blicke zu.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", presste er hervor und wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu seinen Füßen zu.  
„Wenn es unmöglich ist das eigene Ich zu kennen, wie soll es einem dann möglich sein das Ich eines anderen Menschen zu kennen, obwohl man noch nicht einmal dessen Gedanken, Gefühle und Empfindungen kennt?  
Ich kann nicht über dich urteilen und ich kann dich nicht verurteilen, Draco", sagte sie sanft und ihre Stimme hatte einen Teil ihrer Verträumtheit verloren, ebenso wie ihr Blick plötzlich etwas klarer wirkte.  
„Und deswegen gäbe es eigentlich keinen Grund für mich, dir zu verzeihen, denn es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich habe es dennoch gesagt, weil ich dachte, du würdest dich dann vielleicht besser fühlen."  
„Wie rücksichtsvoll", rutschte es ihm spöttisch heraus, doch als seine Augen auf ihre blauen trafen, wandte er den Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was immer dort geschehen ist … in unserem Manor … ich hatte nichts damit zu tun", murmelte er schließlich und wollte sich an ihr vorbeidrängen um einen neuen Bücherstapel holen zu gehen.  
„Du hattest mit allem zu tun, Draco."  
Lunas helle Singsangstimme irritierte ihn.  
„Also bin ich jetzt doch Schuld oder wie?", fuhr er sie an.

Dieses Mädchen konnte sich auch nicht entscheiden mit ihrem pseudophilosophischen Gerede.  
„Nein, bist du nicht", sagte sie.  
Er schnaubte.  
„Und hör auf mich Draco zu nennen", fügte er wütend hinzu.  
„Aber so heißt du doch, oder?"  
Ihre Direktheit brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.  
Die Art, wie sie nichts, was sie sagte, auf irgendeine Art und Weise böse zu meinen schien.  
„Ja schon, aber … aber es ist komisch, wenn du mich so nennst!"  
Luna runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wie soll ich dich sonst nennen?"  
Er stierte sie an, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem gemurmelten „Was weiß ich!" ab.  
Er hatte gehört, dass diese Lovegood verrückt sein sollte, aber so durchgeknallt?  
„Du bist unsicher", stellte sie fest, als sie ihm auf seinem Weg zu den Bücherregalen zurück folgte.  
„Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?", erwiderte er schwach und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu – vielleicht um sie zu verschrecken.

„Weil", und an dieser Stelle kam sie etwas näher und wagte es tatsächlich eine Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen, „du Schuldgefühle hast und ich dir helfen kann, dich davon zu befreien. Und das möchte ich, weil ich denke, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat."

Ihr abwesender Blick ging an ihm vorbei und schien über die zahllosen Buchrücken zu gleiten.  
Er zog seinen Arm nicht weg.  
Vielleicht weil ihre Berührung ihm tatsächlich einen Teil seiner Schuld abzunehmen schien – auf eine absurde Art und Weise.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", knurrte er dann jedoch und befreite sich von ihrer Hand.

Luna Lovegood fokussierte ihn jetzt wieder und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während er in die Hocke ging um ein Buch über Verwandlungszauber weg zu stellen.  
„Es ist okay", sagte sie noch bevor sie sich umwandte und mit langem, wehendem Haar davon ging.

Aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als sie fort war, und betrachtete das letzte noch weg zu sortierende Buch in seiner Hand.  
Es würde nie okay sein. Aber er war noch nicht so weit.  
Vielleicht würde er es nie sein.


End file.
